Over a 5-year period, I will receive training in event-related potential electroencephalography (ERP EEG), event-related functional magnetic resonance imaging (ER-fMRI), and neuropsychological research techniques with adolescents who have disruptive behavior disorders (DBDs). The purpose of this research is to identify and characterize neurocognitive correlates of traits and behaviors that comprise commonly used classification systems for juvenile DBDs. These training experiences will prepare me to implement a pilot study of DBD brain function in 125 adolescents over the RCA period. It will include functional brain imaging using ERP and ER-fMRI versions of several different tasks designed for sensitivity to neural dysfunction unique to each DBD diagnoses. Previous studies have poorly controlled for the common comorbidity seen in DBD subjects; none have incorporated all the recruitment resources and the brain imaging techniques proposed in this project. These data will isolate abnormally functioning neural circuits underlying cognitive abnormalities in antisocial adolescents, compare DBD groups and/or symptom types, and determine associations of these findings to behavioral and neuropsychological measures commonly used in clinical assessment. Through the process of training and pilot research, I will develop: (1) expertise in collection, analysis, and interpretation of ERPs and ER-fMRI; (2) expertise in neuropsychological evaluation of antisocial adolescents using developmentally-appropriate measures; and (3) expertise in theories of cognitive dysfunction in DBDs, including what specific mechanisms may underlie symptoms or affect the course of cognitive development of antisocial children into adulthood. With this training and the collection of pilot data I hope to develop an empirically based conceptual framework and the necessary methodological skills to preliminarily address several questions related to juvenile antisocial disorders, including: What neural dysfunction is specific to each adolescent DBD diagnosis? What relationship do DBD adolescents' EEG and ER-fMRI-measured brain activity have with behavioral profile or neuropsychological test results? How do findings compare with neuroimaging results from previous studies of antisocial groups? The overall aim of this project is to prepare me to conduct subsequent prospective studies of DBD adolescents to study changes in neurocognition from adolescence to adulthood using R01 funding mechanisms.